


毒花

by peiwumei



Category: jd/乔迪/总统龙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peiwumei/pseuds/peiwumei
Summary: 他们是两朵毒花，开出不相同的花，只有根在衔接。
Kudos: 11





	毒花

*

迪奥才十三岁就已经出落得足够漂亮，是那种纯情的成熟，外皮还是青涩的，剥开的内里已经熟透，软烂。他穿着雪白的长袍，袍子底下露出一小截小腿，然后是短袜，末尾是一双发旧的皮鞋。这双皮鞋真蠢，真笨拙，三厘米的跟让他高了半个头，简直是鹤立鸡群的姿态，可他仍这样穿，他那股灵气，那股男人都为之发狂的乳香都令这双鞋变得轻巧。

他在花园里和自己的孪生兄弟迪亚哥一起聊天。他们并不依靠在一起，各自坐在一边，是两朵分开生长的花，开出不同形状，根源却紧紧相依。迪奥盘着腿，迪亚哥双膝合拢，抱着膝盖。

迪亚哥和他很像，他们都有一头漂亮而灿烂的金发，都有一双纯粹的蓝眼睛，况且他们狡猾又善于模仿对方，以至于如果不仔细加以区分，旁人极容易弄混。能够区分这个年龄段的他们的，只有通过脖子上的丝带。迪奥是血红色，迪亚哥是宝蓝色，他们是一对礼物，一对能够生育，填满欲望的礼物，一对孤儿。

迪亚哥用手指掰扯蒲公英，柔嫩的指腹上沾了青色的汁水。他说，迪奥，我要被瓦伦泰领养了。

迪奥冷笑，盯着胞弟一点都看不出来忧愁的侧颜，是吗，那你可得小心瓦伦泰有恋童癖，最喜欢肏你这种年轻的小男孩。

迪亚哥故作悲伤的抬起脸，他其实满心欢喜：自己将要比迪奥更早被领养了。他比迪奥要丰满，大腿根部肉乎乎的，被长袜勒得紧绷出肉感，脸上有消不下去的婴儿肥，眼神带着水蓝的浅波，他喜欢棉质内裤的蕾丝边，喜欢硬而圆的棒棒糖，喜欢苹果树和白杨树，目前看来他只是一个幼稚的小孩。

瓦伦泰早在三年前就想把他带走，也早在三年前就用手指抠破了他腿间的穴。瓦伦泰的手从他的短裤下滑过，滑进他湿软的肉穴，那孩子般柔嫩，玫瑰般明艳的小肉穴，刚刚绽放，层层叠叠，被藏在内裤里，兜着，兜卖他淫荡的天性和滚烫的欲望。当湿热的血液沾湿他的内裤，他紧紧抓着瓦伦泰，他喊疼，努力憋出能让眼睛雾蒙蒙的眼泪，这是迪奥教他的，迪奥说你想吃饭就要利用你漂亮的小脸蛋。瓦伦泰搂着他，教他不要告诉别人，三年后就把他带走。

瓦伦泰说：“你想，他们要是知道了你下面流血了，他们会把你送进医院打针，还要把你关进精神病院里，你就再也看不见迪奥，也没法在花园里玩了。”

这三年内，迪亚哥总有新的零食和玩具，瓦伦泰也时不时来看他，给他带甜腻腻的圣代冰淇淋，流行杂志，小孩都喜欢的陀螺，舔他白净的小脚丫，吻他粉红色的小肉穴。迪亚哥使得他和他的哥哥不再是几年前那种瘦骨如柴的样子。

有的孩子，还小时是看不出来那种性感和令人发狂的诱惑的，只有他们长大了，碳水化合物和脂肪填充他们的皮囊，学会如何天真地眨眼，如何无辜地吐舌头，如何让裙摆半撩，让男人差一点就能看见内裤时，他们才会身价倍增，变成那样昂贵的尤物。

迪奥一点都不羡慕迪亚哥，他可不想让自己被老男人私底下用手指抠破穴，也不想给老男人做口活，更不想变成迪亚哥这种徒有美貌的蠢货。迪亚哥啊迪亚哥，光脸蛋生得漂亮，脑子发育差一点，适合变成老男人的母狗——谁会汪汪叫啊？

迪亚哥盯着迪奥的脸，这张和他如出一辙的脸上挤出讽刺的笑容，脖子上那根血红的丝带不停地颤抖，仿佛一束过分鲜艳的旗帜，内部的名字是“乔纳森·乔斯达”

“我早知道你被乔纳森肏透了，我昨晚就见到你给他吸屌。”迪亚哥奋勇反击，他坐直了身子，愤愤不平地皱起眉毛。

“那又怎样？我可没有被老男人抠逼。”

乔纳森是孤儿院兼职任教的历史老师，他给孩子们将历史，一半的会睡过去，迪亚哥就是这一半，另一半的半梦半醒在听，以为这是没有小熊和公主的睡前故事。迪奥不在这两个分类里，他那时脖子上还没有丝带，雪白修长的脖子高高仰着，渴望知识的目光成功俘获了乔纳森的注意力。

乔纳森先是纯情地吻他，不含任何性意味地吻他的额头，他金色的刘海。乔纳森闻到他身上稚气未脱的奶味，他媚态横生的表情，他那细瘦的小臂和蓝绿色的眼波，阳光让他整个人熠熠生辉，而他比迪亚哥更聪明，更老辣，也更早学会如何让乔纳森这样的老学究坠入情网，好踩着乔纳森爬出孤儿院。在迪奥眼里，迪亚哥是摆不上台面的婊子。

迪奥说：“我喜欢乔斯达老师，老师，我可以吻你吗？”

乔纳森不知道从何拒绝，他伸出手想推开，他触碰到迪奥主动靠上来的乳房，那对在衣服下，刚刚发育的乳房，微微鼓起，乳尖将衣服撑出小小的弧度，童真得如同刚刚结成的果实。迪奥听见乔纳森小声飞快地说了句“对不起”，脸上慌乱难堪，仿佛主动的是他。可迪奥还是吻到了他，从来没有什么迪奥得不到的东西。

迪奥的嘴唇略有干裂，但是很丰满，年轻的胶原蛋白填充了他的嘴皮，使得它们吻起来的触感足以让乔纳森慌张到落荒而逃。

迪奥教导迪亚哥：“你看，乔纳森一看就知道是那种没有谈过恋爱，感情含蓄，上钩了我能拽着爬上去的人，更重要的是，”他顿了顿，神态高深，要诉衷什么秘密似的，“乔纳森会为你而死。”迪奥看着弟弟惊讶的眼神，心里直嫌弃迪亚哥，“而瓦伦泰呢，瓦伦泰年龄太大了，年龄一大就臭得要死，闻起来像面包干，臭死你，你还要给他端茶倒水舔屌，他还不一定给不给你家产，所以呢，你可以提前准备把他慢性毒死，让他给你家产。”

他们一起缩在同一张小床上，穿着散发出樟脑丸味的睡衣，躲在被子下面，窃窃私语。迪亚哥被迪奥教训得半懂半懵，但还是坚定地点点头，相信自己这个哥哥。

乔纳森的身上没有中年男人油脂旺盛分泌出的臭气，没有肮脏污浊的汗味。他没有太年轻，也不至于衰老，衬衫散发出好闻的香皂味，没有烟味，没有酒味，没有一切让迪奥觉得不舒服的味道。

自从迪奥吻过乔纳森之后他们已经接连一个月没有见到乔纳森了。迪亚哥都快以为哥哥被抛弃了，迪奥游刃有余，完全没有一点担心，他用手指挑拣蔬菜似的来回拨弄迪亚哥脖子上的丝带，他说：“看着吧，他会回来的。”

乔纳森确实回来，他在迪奥生日那天鼓起勇气，带着奶油蛋糕回到孤儿院。他每晚都在做梦，梦见迪奥浑身赤裸，血红色的丝带把他包裹得活像礼物，而肉体交叠，他娇媚地蜷缩在丝带里，猫般的姿态和无辜的眼神，是一个结合纯情和色欲的神明，是有着性感的身体和纯洁面庞的猫。他仰着身体舒展四肢，圆润的脚趾微微蜷缩，涂着珊瑚红的指甲油，夕阳柠檬黄的日光使得他暖得快要融化，粉嫩的大腿，孩子气的膝盖，山峰般隆起的乳房，乳尖融化在阳光里，他瞪着乔纳森，半撒娇半责怪，“乔斯达老师总是不来看我。”

迪奥，迪奥啊。那些完美式的幻想和梦境，那些夜晚遗精的欲望，欲望的气味是甜腻的腐臭味。乔纳森被折磨得痛不欲生，他想不到一个孩子竟然会引起如此激烈滚烫的欲望，可是孩子，孩子有成年人没有的，易碎的天真和无意的媚态，那张脸上已经能看见成年后妖艳五官的雏形，还没有发育，青涩，无知，眨眼时那样浑然天成的媚意，让乔纳森意识到这个孩子成年后将会有多少男人爱他，鲜花黄金珠宝可以堆成山，只要他愿意。迪奥裸露的手臂比女人裸露的胸部还要迷人，就算是只露出眼睛，这双漂亮的眼睛也能让人发狂、吃劲爱情的苦头。

乔纳森·乔斯达就是第一个受害者。

罪孽和爱意裹挟着七月的燕鸣，连窗户、门都挡不住的东西，乔纳森的心如何挡住？

孩子们欢迎乔纳森老师，他们为奶油蛋糕和零食欢呼，小小的脸蛋写满渴望，迪亚哥也是，他已经迫不及待地靠近蛋糕想闻到甜蜜的气味。迪奥站在角落，双手环胸，他是大孩子了，要十四岁了，他怎么可能和这群没有脑子的，活像一头头蠢驴的孩子们争夺奶油蛋糕？他要乔纳森主动过来，主动把奶油蛋糕送给自己。

乔纳森很轻易就能注意到迪奥。事实上，没有人不会注意到迪奥，迪奥姣好的面容，无意流露的娇态，带着孩子气的做作，透露出猫咪般想要被宠爱的姿态。他的金发比别的孩子更加灿烂，色调夺目，他的蓝眼比弟弟的眼睛更加纯粹，明亮，他天生就万众瞩目，所有人都应该爱他。即使迪亚哥和他相差无几，他们还是有差异。迪奥骨头里散发出的诱惑，是浓烈忧郁的性暗示，是无法抗拒的呼吸，而迪亚哥真真正正让乔纳森觉得他只是一个稍微漂亮的小孩，那种可怜的小孩，孤儿院里非常常见的小孩。

乔纳森不敢看他，连眼睛都不敢抬，他怕自己又受到迪奥的蛊惑，他实在恐惧迪奥不属于这个年龄的诱惑，光是不经意间的眼波就已经让他发狂。

迪奥和乔纳森擦肩而过，迪奥拉过乔纳森的手，他抿抿嘴唇，眼神透露出经过训练的，某种完美演绎的娇憨：“乔斯达老师，我想吃奶油蛋糕，这是我的生日，我想要蛋糕。”

乔纳森忘乎所以，他顷刻沉浸在迪奥的蛊惑下，以至于他清醒的时候他正在搂着迪奥，一口一口喂他蛋糕。迪奥含着塑料叉子，舌头卷起一片甜美的奶油，他装出顽皮的样子，用奶油去抹乔纳森的嘴角，乔纳森下意识去舔，而他迅速地靠上去吻他的嘴角。

“迪奥...这不行...”

“乔斯达老师，你爱我。”迪奥欢快地扬起嘴角，“我可以做你的妻子。”

“不...迪奥，这不是爱。”

乔纳森又一次落荒而逃。他推开迪奥，脚步慌乱，他实在太想吻迪奥了，没有男人会比现在的他更想吻迪奥。那样湿热柔软的嘴唇，多汁得像美味的热带水果，他真想发狂似的亲吻迪奥，索取迪奥的唾液，迪奥的舌头，他要迪奥只吻他，只爱他。

不行。乔纳森可以去追求一个十八岁的男孩或者女孩，可以追求一个二十八岁的男人或者女人，唯独不能追求十四岁的迪奥。但是那些男人，那些女人，全然没有迪奥在他心里残留的病态欲望更深，欲望深深地腐蚀他的神智，以至于他在孤儿院外绕了一圈又走回了门口。

迪奥毫不意外，他站在门口看着乔纳森，眼神带有讽刺，将乔纳森拽去了花园，他和迪亚哥独享的小地盘。

“老师，我可以帮你口交。”迪奥说出这种话时毫不害臊，语气听起来像是想吃一块奶油蛋糕。他踮着脚吻乔纳森，几乎是引诱的吻，热烈的嘴唇带着奶油的香气，呼吸间都是欲望残留的幻影。

“迪奥啊...”他投降了，就这样轻易地败在迪奥的引诱下，他关于道德和良心的说法被淹没在迪奥身上的铃兰香气中，他什么也不是，他是迪奥爱情的奴隶。

迪奥先是口交，乔纳森的阴茎味道不难吃，乔纳森有点洁癖，爱干净，阴茎没有怪味。他把整根阴茎深深地含入嘴里，潮湿的腥气和男性的气味使得他愈加兴奋。他只知道怎么样舔屌，但他不知道怎么样做爱，只是手指或者阴茎插进去就好了吗？迪奥还是第一次尝试做爱，新鲜感在血脉里突突跳动，引诱年轻的神经和思想。

乔纳森射在他嘴里的时候他还仔细地尝了味道：苦涩，腥，一种苔藓的口感。他不知道自己这样的好奇心在乔纳森看来无异于诱惑。

迪奥拽着乔纳森的手探入自己的袍下，隔着薄薄的棉质内裤触碰柔软的阴唇，手指陷入阴唇中央的缝隙，连带着阴蒂缓缓摩擦，迪奥呻吟一声，夹紧乔纳森的手不停地颤抖。

他们滚在一起，滚到白杨树下，身上沾满草屑，身旁是一丛树莓，另一丛树莓被压烂了，紫红的汁水使得两个人看起来脏兮兮，甜津津。铜色的阳光将迪奥变成乔纳森梦里的模样，乔纳森着迷地吻他，吻他湿润的面庞，颤动的乳尖，孩子气的喉结。迪奥散发出精液和汗液的气味，他是淫荡的美人，乱交的天使，就这样躺在草坪上，内裤褪到脚踝，脚趾微微翘起，乔纳森钻进他的裙底，俗不可耐，如同钻进妓女裙底的水手。

他的裙底是湿润的，柔软的，腥甜的淫水，气息来自遥远的过去。

乔纳森的舌头把他舔得不堪忍受似的尖叫，发情的猫一般娇媚的叫声，他仰着头，眼圈发红，扯下好几把野草，指缝尽是腥甜的泥土味道。迪奥高潮的那一刻他看见母亲，看见迪亚哥，看见深紫的夕阳和蓝绿色的湖面，看见乔纳森喂的奶油蛋糕。

*  
瓦伦泰不喜欢迪奥。

迪奥媚俗，每个男人都会感受到的美丽和引火焚身的渴望，娇媚得过于成熟，像成年女人，像成年妓女，刻意引诱的姿态如埋藏心机的母猫，那双蓝眼睛纯粹到没有更多的色泽，过度高深的蓝宝石反而会使他失去兴趣。

瓦伦泰更喜欢迪亚哥。小小的迪亚哥，牙齿还没有长齐，舌头湿淋淋滑溜溜，雪白的皮肤泛着汗水的鲜甜，指甲里都是瞎玩时的泥巴和草屑，蓝眼睛没有那么纯粹，混合了其他的色调，紫罗兰色，橙黄色，那样不完美的天真，比完美要更真实。他的小迪亚哥，会在他的怀里打闹，吃果汁冰淇淋，听爸爸的话穿小熊内裤，知道长大要嫁给爸爸，会用小兔短袜去帮爸爸足交。

小迪亚哥，小迪亚哥。他简直不想让迪亚哥和迪奥混在一起，他生怕迪亚哥沾染了迪奥那媚气的姿态与老气横秋的诱惑，后来他发现迪亚哥根本不会和迪奥一模一样，他们是两朵不同的花，各自朝着不同的方向发展，根在相连却从不交流。

瓦伦泰爱过很多女人，也许算不上爱，但那些和他擦肩而过的，一夜情人的，背叛丈夫的女人们，或多或少地掠过他的心，像是鸟的影子在湖面投下的阴影。他本是无意路过孤儿院，迪亚哥坐在门口系鞋带，细瘦的手指缠着起毛的鞋带，听见车的声音无意间抬头一瞥，无辜，纯情，好奇的目光仿佛是在糖果铺旁挑糖果。迪亚哥粗野的行为和稚嫩的嗓音使得他不像哥哥那样完美，具有攻击性，他是一只巧克力小兔，唾液就让他融化。

“谁是爸爸的好孩子？”

“是我！”迪亚哥热烈的搂抱住瓦伦泰，想起昨晚迪奥说的“只要你哄他开心，我们就不会饿”。

瓦伦泰满意地吻他的额头，在他的口袋里塞一把糖果。

瓦伦泰初次将阴茎塞入他柔嫩的双腿间时就意识到迪亚哥这样熟练的动作，娇纵的姿态与魅惑的神情根本不可能来自迪亚哥本人，更可能来自迪奥，那个小婊子，那个自以为是的哥哥，他们背着他干了不少不入流的勾当。瓦伦泰想不到自己竟然没有办法拒绝这样的迪亚哥，生涩的装扮只会使得他身上那股未熟果实的气息越来越浓烈，而他喜欢让这颗果实受伤。

他把成年男性炙热的阴茎推入迪亚哥的双腿间，迪亚哥抱着新买的游戏机，任由他捏自己的脚踝，被迫夹紧这根热乎乎的大家伙。瓦伦泰把他的腿间肏得好痛，他下面也湿湿热热的，心脏跳得飞快，欲望化作液体从阴唇间流下来，瓦伦泰发狂似的舔舐他的欲望。

他们在阁楼里做爱，放着唱片，午后的金色阳光把迪亚哥融化在瓦伦泰怀里。迪亚哥用柔软的孩子气手指抚摸瓦伦泰后背的伤痕，在做爱结束之后听瓦伦泰讲故事，仿佛在聆听父亲叙述睡前故事，男人的低沉声线交汇了大提琴的协奏曲，迪亚哥着迷似的，深深陷入故事和虚妄之中。

迪亚哥的脖子上被赋予了一根宝蓝色的丝带，那样漂亮的丝带，在阳光下熠熠生辉，像是蛋糕店里即将被送上餐桌的蛋糕盒子。

瓦伦泰带给他杂志，唱片，玩具。瓦伦泰已经结婚了，但是没有孩子，迪亚哥就是他的孩子，他无名指上的婚戒经常让迪亚哥打个哆嗦，好冰啊，冷冰冰的婚戒，没有办法用体温捂热的婚戒，婚姻如枷锁一样禁锢着迪亚哥爱的男人。

后来瓦伦泰在抱他的时候知道摘下婚戒，放在口袋里。迪亚哥隔着衣服触碰到那枚戒指，他想，看不见就是不存在吗？戒指也好，恋童癖也罢，他喊瓦伦泰“爸爸”就能够掩盖瓦伦泰是恋童癖的事实吗？被掩盖的，看不见的，依然这样存在，隔着衣服，隔着皮囊，像是豌豆公主被子里的豌豆，它就在那，这样硌得人发慌。

迪亚哥翻看杂志，花花绿绿的杂志上方人脸精致，妆容精致，衣服艳丽似丛林生物，介绍化妆品，介绍旅游景点，介绍新出的游戏和游戏机。上面的东西对迪亚哥来说是全新的世界，于是他也学着想要打扮。迪亚哥艳羡哥哥天生的美丽，天生下来就适合做无双的贵妇，镜子里的自己看起来又傻又天真，牙齿还未长齐，眼角不够上挑，雀斑分布在脸上，像坏掉的水果，瓦伦泰怎么会喜欢他？

迪奥看见自己的蠢弟弟把凤仙花揉碎了涂在指甲上，还去偷口红，用碎镜子照着，涂得丑巴巴，涂又涂到外面了，打翻的墨汁一样，浓墨重彩，是个小丑。迪亚哥忧愁地望着镜子，干脆想，瓦伦泰以后都不要来算了，他太不上道了。

“你是哪来的蠢驴？”迪奥帮他擦掉口红，看着他手指上紫粉色的凤仙花汁液，恶心到整张脸皱在一起，“瓦伦泰就喜欢你这种原汁原味的丑样。”

“可是都这么丑了。“

“丑着吧，蠢驴。”

瓦伦泰通常来说每半个月就来一次，车上装载着外面的世界，东海岸的摇滚乐和最新款的游戏，给生命突兀地涂抹上第一笔色彩。瓦伦泰在迪亚哥十一岁生日过后已经长达三个月没有来了，好像已经忘记了迪亚哥，他呆在孤儿院里，还没有长开的小情人。

下雨了，雨天潮湿泥泞，屋顶是漏的，雨水泡坏了地板和墙壁，墙纸吸饱水，层层叠叠地膨胀开，一层石灰一层墙纸，像千层饼，长满霉斑的千层饼。下雨了，花园里都是泥潭，树丛被泡得晶晶亮亮，淋过雨水的野果如无法食用的宝石，蘑菇从草里探了头，一瓣一瓣被淋碎，又一瓣一瓣地生长。

一场大雨接连下了三个月，瓦伦泰不在的三个月，世界在下雨，迪亚哥的世界也在下雨。他们不能出去玩，只能在屋子里看杂志，听唱片，那些孩子太幼稚，刚送进来又被接走，来来回回只有他们还在孤儿院里。

迪亚哥想见瓦伦泰，想见得不得了，他想被婚戒冰得哆嗦，想被瓦伦泰吻，想拥抱他未来的丈夫、现在的爸爸，想让瓦伦泰帮他挑内裤的颜色。他的胸口滚烫发热，雨水都没有办法让他冷静下来。

“那好办，我们溜出去找他。”迪奥搓搓手，干脆放下杂志，从阁楼里偷出雨靴，不管迪亚哥如何着迷地触碰阁楼，触碰那台停滞落灰的唱片机，从手指来得知渴望。

他们换上雨靴和雨衣，拿了伞。雨季让大家都昏昏欲睡，每个人都漂浮在潮湿的空气里，齿间长出苔藓，呼吸都是雨水的腥热气息。他们大摇大摆地走出孤儿院，朝路边走去。

他们见到了腥绿的熊，腥绿的花圃，腥绿的教父，腥绿的一切。迪亚哥比迪奥矮了一头，拉着哥哥的手，踩着水坑，下水道卷入水流的样子仿佛是河中漩涡。他们进行着雨季的漂流，连绵的雨水濡湿了刘海，两双镇静又漂亮的眼睛藏在雨幕后，寻找着失去的东西。

迪亚哥凭借记忆，绕开有毒的蘑菇，魔鬼途径的花园，有深坑的泥潭，会把人吞噬的河流。他仔细回想着瓦伦泰，想瓦伦泰将会在哪里，他惊奇地发现自己可以顺着雨天湿润的泥土味，找到埋藏其中的、属于瓦伦泰的味道。

瓦伦泰在家，在那被窗帘遮蔽的窗户后，目光落在盘子中央，他在和妻子共进晚餐。只有雨季他们才会共进晚餐，因为马路上都是脏兮兮的泥水，他们都不愿出去。

迪亚哥躲在窗沿后，着迷地望着瓦伦泰，他的瓦伦泰，他的父亲，他未来的丈夫。

迪奥盯着另一辆车出了神，车上的男人胸口教授的铭牌写着“乔纳森·乔斯达”。

-end


End file.
